Herr Trigger
Herr Trigger (born 1976) is a one-time appearing character and minor antagonist from the The Venture Bros. television show. In universe, he is known as a top assassin among O.S.I. He was the first of three sent to kill Brock Samson. History Background Originally from Erfurt, East Germany, Herr Trigger was an Olympic biathlete from 1995-1998. Before becoming an assassin, he worked as a costume designer for the East German Musical Theatre. As an assassin, he derived intense pleasure from the killing of his victims. Nonetheless, he achieved a high reputation for professional work. He also came to occupy the highest spot on Interpol's most wanted list. The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part I)) Herr Trigger is one of three assassins (the other two being Go-Fish and Le Tueur) allegedly called in by the O.S.I. to kill Brock Samson as a result of his mandated termination in episode ORB. He is asked by officials upon entering the country whether his reason for entry is business or pleasure. Herr Trigger answers, "Ecstasy." Herr Trigger catches up with Brock Samson and the Venture Family at the Nightin' Ales strip club. He prepares a sniping ambush only to be battered by Samson's fists and momentarily stunned and disarmed of his rifle. Along with a protesting Dean Venture and Hank Venture Dr. Venture board X-1, after which Brock tells them to maintain radio silence. The plane takes off. Herr Trigger rearms himself and strafes a barrage of bullets around. Brock runs for cover and grips his knife before leaping into Hunter Gathers' car. Herr Trigger gives chase on his motorcycle. While in pursuit by Herr Trigger, Brock discovers Hank in the backseat. Herr Trigger catches up to them. Riding beside them, Trigger fires a strafe of bullets across their side. Brock fiddles with the buttons of Gathers' car, only to incapacitate a civilian vehicle with bullets shooting from the front of his car. Brock pulls out in front and then activates an oil slick from the two taillights of his car. Herr Trigger maneuvers his motorcycle in between the slicks, but Brock drops his cigarette butt into the slick and lights the oil aflame. Hank points out that Brock's tactic failed and then presses a button to stop the oil, only to be throw out in the car's ejector sea. Aghast, Brock turns the car around and activates a spray of water to douse the fire right before his car. Brock and Herr Trigger barrel toward each other. Right before the impending collision, Brock suddenly brakes. Herr Trigger loses control of the motorcycle and slides over the car, flying into a patch of now burning oil. Brock catches Hank and his falling seat with the car. X1 lands, and Brock drives the car into the jet's rear hatch. Still in the fire, Herr Trigger nonetheless produces a bazooka and fires upon the plane. The X-1 begins to dive, but HELPeR emerges from the vehicle and climbs down beneath it. He grabs the landing gear as Brock descends down the road, using it as a runway. HELPeR's lower half is ground to nothing as X-1 comes to a stop. Meanwhile, Herr Trigger draws his pistol and licks it as he speeds to the crash on his motorcycle. His life ends suddenly as the ejected cockpit crushes him. The Family That Slays Together, Stays Together (Part II) Agent Doe and Agent Cardholder relate the deaths of Herr Trigger and the other assassins with General Treister. The OSI goes after Brock Samson. However at the end of the episode, once the OSI catches up with Brock, Treister reveals they're not there to kill Samson but rather to protect him. After the credits, Molotov Cocktease celebrates the death of the three assassins with her Black Hearts, revealing the whole matter as part of a scheme to eliminate the competition. Category:Characters Category:Death By Samson Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:Assassins and Professional Killers